Freedom
by Myan Mirage
Summary: Danny Fenton's secret became known to his family and friends. His parents took it the hardest Five years later, at the age of nineteen, Danny's past is coming back to nip him in the butt. All he really wants now is his freedom. Discontinued


"Danny, Demetri and Li are outside," Lonny said softly as he poked his head inside my bedroom. I tossed him a quick smile before shoving some more stuff into my pack.

"Hold on," I told him as I jammed a pack of underwear into the stuffed bag. "I'm almost ready." I grunted as I strained to close my bag. What the hell did I put in here? My entire closet?

My name is Daniel Davis Fenton. I'm a nineteen year old college freshman. For the past five years, I have been living with my twin brother, Elyon Nathaniel Fenton, in a small two bedroom flat on the outskirts of Amity Park, the city with the highest concentration of paranormal activity. Our parents, Madeleine and Jack Fenton, were the best paranormal investigators – also known as ghost hunters – throughout Amity Park, even though they were the only ones here.

Lonny ran his hand through his hair. Lonny and I were identical in more ways then looks. We had the same slender forms that made us look older than college freshmen. We had the same taste for clothes and food, though I'm more obsessed with cherries then he is, but he evens it out by being obsessed with strawberries. We have the same hobbies, though I like to settle down with books more often than not while he'd rather figure someway to make our car even better than it already is. We're the same person in away, even though he is smarter than I am, and I am more athletic.

Lonny and I were one in the same, though that has a more literal term when thinking about us. You see, until five years prior to now, Sam never existed. I didn't have a twin at birth. I had an older sister by the name of Jasmine or Jazz. It was just us two, but that changed when Maddie and Jack began designing and building a machine that could generate enough energy to morph time and space in order to open up a portal to the world of the dead: the Ghost Zone. When it didn't work, they were extremely disappointed. Being the nice person that I was at the time, I decided to go and take a look inside of the huge archway.

I threw one of my parents' hazmat suits and climbed inside the empty little room. I forgot to unplug the machine, not even thinking about the consequences. So while I was inside of it, I accidentally pressed some button. A searing pain ran through my entire body when a bright green light poured into the machine. I'm pretty sure I screamed loud enough to have shaken the entire house, but no one was home that night. I guess I got lucky. Anyway, the pain was so intolerable and unbearable that I passed out. When I woke up, I crawled out of the newly fixed portal. As I crawled towards the door, I stopped before the full length crystal mirror my parents were hiding to give to Jazz for her birthday. I couldn't believe my eyes. My hair was a silvery white, and my eyes were this weird neon green. It took me awhile realize that this person I saw in the mirror was myself. It took another while before I realized that I had become something brand new to the world. I had become a fusion of life and death, a mix of blood and ectoplasm. At that time, I thought that I was the only human-ghost hybrid in the world, but that changed after sometime. Anyway, I kept the secret of my change from my family and friends. I had wanted my life to remain normal at the time. Well, as normal as it could get for me.

Over the next two or three months, my life got increasingly difficult. Because I had activated the portal, ghost were continuously escaping from the Ghost Zone at a horrifying rate. This kept me up many nights trying to capture them and to return them only for them to escape again. I was constantly trying to protect the town from an invasion. I couldn't exactly take the pressure, but I managed somehow, but things only seemed to get worse. My powers were unstable, so I had issues with my clothes and body parts becoming intangible or me unconsciously walking through walls or falling through floors. It was embarrassing enough being a high school freshman. This only made it worse. At the same time, because of my late nights catching ghosts, my grades began to fall, and I was on the brink of repeating the grade. Keeping my identity as Danny Phantom only made things even more complexed than they already were. My left was chaotic and disorganized. I was stressed beyond belief, but it wasn't like I could just go to some shrink and tell them all of my problems. I couldn't tell anyone and I could trust no one, not even my friends, with my secret. So I allowed everything to become bottle up inside of me. This only made my fear of rejection become even worse than it already was. I was sort of content with my double life, but my world would come crashing down on me later.

When I was going after Skulker one night in the park, I had transformed without doing a good surveillance of the area first. If I had, I would have known that my friends Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley were watching from behind the bushes with Jazz. All three of them freaked out. IN a panic, they ran home and told Maddie and Jack about me. Those two idiots freaked out, too, so when I got home later that night after defeating the bounty hunter ghost, my parents and friends confronted me. I tried to lie my way out of it, but it did little to the situation. After a lot of arguing, I finally confessed. Maddie and Jack were none too pleased. They did exactly what I expected them to do: they took me downstairs to the lab and locked me inside of an ectoplasmic container. I could fight my way out, so I just stayed quiet. When they began to run tests on me, Sam and Tucker tried to come to my aid and break me out, but Maddie and Jack kicked them out and told them to never come back, or they would call the police. Jazz tried to break me out, too. She also tried to reason with the two idiots, telling them that I was still their only son, that nothing had changed about me. The only thing that had changed was the fact that I was half ghost, but the two mortals wouldn't buy it. Instead, they said that I was just another ghost that they could experiment on. Not only that, but I was also a half-breed, and they could learn a lot from testing me. They didn't have a son anymore.

My heart broke when they said that, and my fear of rejection made me become cold and quiet for sometime. They didn't care about me, so I lost every ounce of love that I had for them. I was so deeply wounded, scarred by their betrayal. They were my parents, the people that were supposed to love me even when I did something wrong. Why couldn't they have accepted something like this? This question caused my blood to boil. I hated them. I hate them now. I loath those two bastards. I want them to feel the pain they put me through. I wanted them to go through all of the suffering they were making me go through. I wanted them to die. I wanted them rot in hell.

"Come on, Davis," Lonny rushed me softly, shoving me out of my bedroom. He was so impatient. Was I like that? Maybe, but did he really have to rush me like that?

Jazz had tried to save me from Maddie and Jack's experiments so many times that it was incredible. Sam and Tucker tried a few times before giving up and saying their goodbyes. They were just as cold as those two I once called my parents. I couldn't believe that those two who I once called my best friends would do something like. They just gave up on me, on trying to rescue me from my 'parents' who were slowly killing my body and mentality. In that instant, I hated them. I hated them more than the people who were treating me like some kind of guinea pig. I wanted to kill them. I wanted them all to die. So when they were about leave, I snapped. My anger got the better of me. I used most – if not all – of my pent up energy and managed to almost break the container. I would have shattered the things if my 'parents' hadn't decided to show up and try to knock me unconscious. That only fueled my rage. In the end, I used up some much energy that it caused me to split into two separate beings; Lonny was born. My "parents", sister, and "friends" were thrown back from the explosion. I took this opportunity to grab my unconscious clone and escape, using the last of my energy. I ran half of the way before flying towards the outskirts of the city. After that, I found a little cave in the forest near the city and passed out in there.

The first few weeks were tough. With my hero-complex shattered, I used my ghost powers to steal cash, food, and clothes from people all around town during the night while Lonny and I slept through the day. I know they've always said that with great power comes great responsibility, but doesn't great evil come with great power, too? I mean, seriously, ever since I got this "great power", I've been fighting some really great evil. It's the truth.

Anyway, Lonny and I got along by stealing what we needed, though we sometimes stole what we didn't. We stayed in empty houses or abandoned buildings whenever we could. Sometimes we would get caught by the only of the house, but that was when we would use our ghost powers to escape.

It took us a few more weeks before we got enough money to rent a place. We found our flat for dirt cheap. Yeah it had a few rats here and there, and so the tap water was brown. That's what bottled water was for. It wasn't perfect, but we weren't going to be picky. For almost two months we had been living on the streets. By this time, Maddie and Jack were out searching high and low for us. They had us on the news with a picture of me copied twice to appear like twins. Luckily, we weren't recognizable anymore. We had completely fused with our ghost halves by then. We didn't have to transform anymore, but we could still switch outfits and hair colors and styles like when I first got my powers. Lonny's hair shaggy hair started out black but began to fade before officially becoming white. My own hair reached the small of my back, and I had one bold white streak running down the right side of my head. Our eyes are mix-matched. My left is an electric blue, and my right is a neon green. It's vice versa for Lonny. We had devastating pale skin and slender, princelike bodies. Even I didn't recognize myself. By this time, I had finally named him Elyon. I had always like the name, and now I got name my twin that. On the lease to the flat, I had signed my name as Davis Phoenix. Lonny went by Nathaniel Phoenix when were were alone with each other.

From then on, we went incognito. We only used our ghost powers for emergencies, like when the world was in serious need of twin ghostly superheros. Even then, we went by new names. Scratch that, we don't have names. The press calls us the Specter Twins. I don't like the name, but I don't mind it either. Anyway, they don't know that I'm the previous Danny Phantom because our costumes have changed a lot. I'm SO out of spandex.

"Davy, stop fucking spacing!" Lonny snapped at me for once. I twisted myself around and slammed my pack into his face. He was down with one hit. "What do you have in there? Rocks?" I slung the pack over my shoulder so that my arm lay against my shoulder, putting most of the weight on my back.

"Nope," I responded to the boy on the floor. "I have bricks in here." He sat up on the floor, pinching his bleeding nose.

"I should have guess it," he said as he got up. "It sure felt like it." I chuckled as I adjusted my glasses on my face. Yes, I wear glasses, but only to throw off suspicion. The lenses were fake. Lonny had a pair, too. Hey, if this town couldn't figure out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, what are the chances that they would figure out that I was Danny Fenton/Phantom? If you thought Metropolis was slow for not realizing that Clark Kent was Superman, then you have never seen the dumbasses that live here in Amity. It's ridiculous how stupid this town is.

As we headed for the door, someone began to pound on it. Lonny snorted. "I think that's them." For all I knew, it could just be them, but something told me to look out the window first. I lifted up one of the folds in the blinds to peek out. A cold chill ran through me. The police were outside our door. I stepped back from the windows and away from the door. The knocking persisted.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Lonny questioned.

"It's the cops," I told him. His face turned white. We stared at each other for a moment before racing to our rooms. We knew what to do when the cops came banging at our door: Run.

Once I was in my room, I grabbed another bag and began to stuff everything that I would need into it. My clothes, books, electronic. Anything that would clue them in on where we might go. This was wrong. We were not supposed to be found.

From the front, we heard a shout. "Davis Phoenix, Elyon Phoenix, we have a warrant for your arrest. If you do not open this door, we will bust it down in the next ten seconds." Shit. I stuffed more valuables in there before grabbing my stash of cash from my sock drawer and bolting out of my room. I almost ran into Lonny. He had a really grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. If it was more bad news, we would be in some seriously deep shit. Too bad it was bad news.

"They've got the place surrounded," he told told me. "Not only that, but the Fenton's stupid RV is parked out front with them. If we try to use our ghost powers, they'll fight back." I hissed.

"We can't just go peacefully!" I told him. "Damn it! I knew we should have left Amity a long time ago. I just thought that those idiots wouldn't think to really search for us. Damn it all!"

"You think we should go quietly?" Lonny questioned. I pursed my lips together.

"I though that they were going to bust down the door in ten seconds?" I questioned, not answering him. My reply: the sound of the front door being broken down.

"Move in and grab them!" was the shout the officer gave to his men. I rolled my eyes. This was pointless. We could either surrender or fight. As much as I wanted to fight, I decided against it. Jack Fenton's aim has gotten exceptionally good lately. No point in taking chances.

We dropped our bags on the floor just as the police came. They surrounded us, guns drawn. "Do not try to resist arrest," one officer said. He was the one from the front door.

"Does it look like we're going to resist?" I questioned. "And I thought the police were supposed to be smart." Lonny elbowed me in the side. Can it be helped that when I'm not in a good mood I'm rude? Who else isn't like that?

The officer glared at me. "You have a right to remain silent," he said, starting to list off my Miranda laws or whatever they're called.

"I know what my rights are!" I snapped. "If you're going to arrest me, then fucking arrest me!" Lonny was slightly ticked off by my attitude since it would only make what we'd have to go through worse, but I was pissed right now. I didn't care.

The officer continued to glare at me. "If that's the case, then shut up," he snapped before putting the cuffs on me and escorting me out my own house roughly.

Outside, the media was getting a crack out of this. Also, just like Lonny had said, the Fenton RV was parked out there. Standing with the police were Maddie and Jack, both harnessing some type of ecto-gun that they had just invented. They were also glaring at us like we were the devil incarnates. I smirked and gave them both the finger as the police officer led me to his car. Lonny was stuffed in later, and we took a trip downtown for a change.


End file.
